


Santa, Baby

by JBankai89



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Fishnets, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JBankai89/pseuds/JBankai89
Summary: Otabek could say with utmost confidence that he didn't care about Christmas.He didn't reallygetit.That was, until today.





	Santa, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: One of the shortest fics I've ever written. Please enjoy, happy holidays, everyone!

Santa, Baby

 

Otabek could say with utmost confidence that he didn't care about Christmas.

He didn't really _get_ it.

All the gift-giving, and Santa, and Ho, Ho, Ho. He'd heard a jumbled version of what it was about from the one or two Christian classmates he'd known in high school back home. He knew that Jesus was involved somehow, and all the other skaters in the professional circuit seemed _obsessed_ with the holiday—even Katsuki Yuuri and Phichit Chulanont, both of whom were practising Buddhists.

He never cared for it, and he had no plans to.

That was, until today.

 

Yuri had told him simply that he wanted to go to the bathroom to _change into something more comfortable_. His sultry tone had left nothing to the imagination that he did not plan to change into his pyjamas, but this _something_ was a something that would probably lead to sex.

Not that Otabek was complaining per se, but it had been a _long_ flight back from New York, where the Grand Prix Final had been held that year. They were both were still riding their highs from their respective wins (Yuri taking Silver, and Otabek Bronze, just behind Katsuki Yuuri, who had beaten them both) and upon landing in Saint Petersburg, Yuri seemed extra giddy, and did not let go of his boyfriend the whole cab ride back to the apartment that they shared.

 

Now, Otabek was sitting, mouth dry, as he stared at the scene before him.

Yuri was dressed in an outfit that was both beautifully provocative and equally ridiculous all at once. He was dancing to an English Christmas song, which sounded only vaguely jumbled to his Kazakh ears, though he caught the repeated phrase of _Santa, Baby_ , murmured in a purring, almost sultry tone, which matched Yuri's outfit perfectly.

He was dressed in fishnet stockings, and black, high-heeled boots. He was wearing what looked to be a women's version of Santa Claus's coat, but styled as a short dress with white fur trim, which just barely covered his ass. A big black leather belt accented his narrow, masculine hips, and the coat was opened _just_ enough to show Otabek that besides the single red and white garment and stockings, he was wearing nothing underneath.

Yuri's hips swayed to the music, his lips twitched into a sinful smirk, and his doe eyes were narrowed slightly into something wicked and amazingly sexy. He moved in the boots with ease, as though he always wore three-inch heels, and not just when he was planning on seducing his boyfriend.

Yuri came closer, his hips still gyrating, while he placed his hands lightly on Otabek's shoulders, giving him a perfect angle to look down the top of Yuri's dress, and to his Adonis-like chest.

He leant in, the song continuing as Yuri's lips brushed a hairsbreadth from Otabek's, but he did not kiss him. His body swayed with catlike fluidity as he spaced his legs apart, standing just above Otabek as he gave him the most enthralling lap dance he'd ever had.

“Want me, baby?” Yuri purred, and Otabek nearly groaned out loud. By this time, his cock was _aching_ , and he needed to be touched. This teasing was amazing, but also a new kind of torture Otabek had never heretofore known existed.

“Yes,” Otabek replied without hesitation, his voice breathless as he gazed up at Yuri, who was still smirking, and seemed to be enjoying this power over his partner maybe a little too much—not that Otabek was complaining. “Please.”

Yuri smirked again, and he pressed his palm to Otabek's chest. It was only then that he noticed that Yuri had also painted his nails red to match the dress, but far from look silly on him, Otabek found it to be incredibly hot.

Slowly, Yuri inched his hand down his chest and towards Otabek's groin. Otabek whimpered, just barely reigning in the temptation to arch his hips invitingly, and watched as Yuri pulled down the zipper of his jeans at a leisurely pace, before he finally— _finally_ popped his cock out.

Otabek trembled as he watched Yuri drop to his knees and close his hot mouth around the throbbing organ. Of all the things Otabek enjoyed with Yuri, the blond bombshell was an expert at the art of fellatio, and waiting for him to begin the act was just as torturous as the dance itself had been.

There was something doubly enticing about it when he looked down, and saw how Yuri's mouth encased his cock, his red-tipped fingers gripping him firmly but gently, and the ridiculous and yet similarly enticing outfit—really, it was a miracle that he didn't orgasm on the spot.

Yuri's mouth was hot, and wet. He knew just how to curl his tongue, and where to press it, teasing him wickedly, while his fingers moved away from the shaft, and dipped into the opening of his jeans, pressing against _that spot_ between his sac and ass, making him shudder and groan, breathing hard as he tried to keep from orgasming too soon.

It was fruitless however, and Otabek groaned as he fisted Yuri's hair, tugging it feebly as he encouraged his boyfriend. Yuri swallowed more of his cock down, and Otabek could no longer hold back. With a final groan, he shot his load into the back of Yuri's throat, which he swallowed effortlessly.

Yuri held the position for a moment longer, and Otabek trembled from the overstimulation as Yuri released his cock slowly, licking his lips like a kitten with a bowl of cream as he straightened up and sat across Otabek's thighs, crossing his fishnet-encased legs as he leant in, draping his arms over Otabek's shoulders while he pressed a tender kiss to his lips.

“Good so far, baby?” Yuri purred, and Otabek arched an eyebrow at him.

“So far?”

“You don't think I'm done yet, do you?”

“You're gonna wear me down to a nub if you keep this up, Yura.”

“I promise to be gentle with you,” Yuri replied, grinning a little as he leant in, and bit gently on Otabek's lower lip, tugging it slightly before he kissed the brunet again. His fingers tangled in Otabek's hair and his tongue speared between Otabek's lips, both demanding and supplicant as he sat there, impatiently waiting for Otabek to be ready for another round.

“Baby, if this is some sort of very sexy gift for me, I have one little request,” Otabek breathed as he pressed a palm against Yuri's thigh, and discovered in that moment that his boyfriend had even shaved his legs for this little spectacle.

“What sort of request?”

“Can we move this to the bed?” Otabek asked. “Seeing you like this...fuck, it's _so_ hot, but this chair isn't exactly the comfiest thing in the world, and I'd rather be lying in bed while you ride me, instead of here.”

Yuri leant back in his lap, sighing dramatically, and in the process he ground down into Otabek's cock, making it twitch with interest.

 _Pernicious little thing,_ Otabek thought, though he wasn't certain if he meant Yuri, or his own cock.

“I _suppose_ I can let you move...” Yuri replied, letting out another long sigh as he gazed at Otabek from under his lashes, the blond's lips twitching into a smirk as he rolled his hips again, making Otabek shudder as he leant in for a hungry kiss.

Unable to wait any longer, Otabek wrapped his arms securely around Yuri's waist, his fingers digging into his ass almost on the side of _too hard_ , and lifted him up as though he weighed nothing.

Yuri squeaked in surprise, his legs locking around Otabek's waist, and Otabek grimaced as the heels of Yuri's boots dug into his back. It didn't dim his arousal at all, and he carried Yuri to their bedroom, and fell back on the bed, making it groan in protest, while Yuri kissed him hard.

Yuri got up, and organised Otabek's limbs on the bed before he crawled back up and peeled off his clothing, one garment at a time. His hoodie, his T-shirt, his pants, underwear, and socks, until Otabek was completely naked on the bed. Yuri then reached for the top button on his outfit, and Otabek reached out, touching the back of Yuri's hand gently, but with purpose.

“No,” Otabek said, “leave it on.”

Yuri smirked, an odd sort of triumph in his expression, though he said nothing as he threw his right leg over Otabek's hips, straddling him, and offered him a wry smile.

Otabek was on the cusp of pointing out that Yuri had not prepared himself or broken out the lube, but Yuri seemed to have prepared for all of this as he plucked a condom out of the belt of his outfit, ripped it open with his teeth, and wrapped it expertly over Otabek's straining erection.

Otabek tried to speak again, his mouth dry from how amazing Yuri looked, sitting astride him like that, but despite Yuri's apparent preparedness with the condom, he still hadn't prepared himself—at least—not that Otabek had seen. He needed to warn Yuri, but his voice refused to work properly, and he watched, almost helpless, as Yuri positioned himself and sank down on Otabek's cock with a blissful sigh.

 _So he fingered himself before the little show he put on,_ Otabek realised as he let out a groan of pleasure, and arched his hips in an effort to drive himself deeper into Yuri. Yuri glared at him playfully, and pushed him back down onto the bed. Apparently, gift-giving involved Yuri doing all the work.

Which Otabek cared about actively for about five seconds before Yuri lifted himself up and slammed down again, making them both groan loudly in pleasure.

“ _Fuck, Yuri..._ ” Otabek hissed, his back arching once more, but this time out of his control as Yuri moaned and slammed down on him again. He saw stars as Yuri clenched around him in the most delicious way, and Otabek gasped, trembling as he tried to lie still and _let_ Yuri have his way with him. However, he found it next to impossible when all he wanted to do was to thrust up and make Yuri _his_ , again, and again.

Otabek could not tell how long it went on for—he'd never been exactly _known_ for his staying power (something Yuri had always been quick to tease him about) but by the same token, it felt like forever, in the most wonderful way.

When another orgasm was at last pulled from him, all Otabek could manage was a weak groan, and Yuri stiffened on his cock, as though he, too, was finding release, though Otabek could see no evidence of it on his clothes, beyond the slowly deflating bulge at his groin.

“That—” Otabek began, breathing the word, but he was cut off abruptly when Yuri pressed a finger to his lips, silencing him and making him laugh concurrently.

“Shut up, baby,” Yuri said between soft pants. “Bask in the gloriousness that is my ass, and _then_ you can tell me how great it was.”

“Maybe it wasn't so great,” Otabek countered, and laughed when Yuri rolled his eyes in clear disbelief.

“I made you cum _twice_ , Mr Altin. I know I was fan-fucking-tastic, thank you very much.”

“Come here,” Otabek said in reply, reaching for Yuri, and he kissed him tenderly. Immediately, he felt Yuri melt in his arms as he kissed him back, before he said, “go change into some P.Js, and we'll get cleaned up. Then I promise I will tell you all about how amazing you were. Deal?”

Yuri smiled.

“Deal.”

 

The End

 


End file.
